


(Don’t) Tell Me You Love Me (More)

by TintedPink



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, M/M, comfort THEN hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 07:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18425694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TintedPink/pseuds/TintedPink
Summary: Tony hates it when love becomes a game of one upmanship. He hates the phrase, “I love you more.”Stephen never says it.





	(Don’t) Tell Me You Love Me (More)

**Author's Note:**

> Did not consult my bingo card… but at the last second have decided that this counts for “angst.”  
> Maybe next time I’ll consult the card before I start writing :)
> 
> This was supposed to be sweet and it is not.

“I love you.”

The first time Tony said it he consciously braced for it. For the words that made it all a contest. For the one word that made an innocent gesture possessive and ugly. He waited and it never came, as Stephen smiled down at him from where Tony was relaxing in his lap.

“I love you, too.”

Tony let out a breath he didn’t even known he was holding, and he smiled back.

Not “more.”

“Too.”

Also.

As well.

Equals.

Not a contest.

Not a game.

Not an attempt to one up each other.

Commensal, mutual love.

——

“I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone else before.”

The room is dark around them, the nanohousing in Tony’s chest is covered by the warm blanket wrapped around him. It separates him from Stephen, but the man can’t stand the heat.

Tony thinks he might not be okay with it. But he is. He’s okay with Stephen loving him more than he’s ever loved anyone else. Because that’s not a contest between the two of them.

The love isn’t a contest.

It’s just a lot.

Big.

Big love.

“Me too.”

——

“I think I love you more today than I did when I asked you to marry me.”

An old tension flares and dies while Stephen looks him in the eyes, holds his hands, makes a promise.

“And I hope I’ll only love you more as time goes on.”

Not more than Tony.

Not a contest.

“I promise to try.”

Tony cries when Stephen puts a ring on his finger, and he believes in Stephen’s love more than he ever had before.

——

“I love him.” Stephen said as they looked down at their adopted toddler. They’d just put him to bed after he’d been a terror all afternoon, and Tony squeezes Stephen’s hand.

“I love him, too.”

Not more.

Not a contest.

Love on equal footing of a different kind.

Love so strong it’s unbreakable.

Love that survives the hard times.

Love that survives more.

——

Tony retires from saving the world, but Stephen… doesn’t. The work load at the Sanctum piles up. Then Stephen becomes the Sorcerer Supreme. He’s never around. Their son misses him. Tony misses him.

“I love you,” Tony tells him, and Stephen has a look in his eyes like maybe he knows what’s coming and he’s already accepted it. “I love you, but I can’t be with you if you’re never here.”

“I love you too.” Stephen says, and it’s the first time Tony wishes he’d say more.

More than the job.

More than the world.

More than the magic.

He wishes Stephen would say he loves Tony more, but he knows it’s not going to happen.

“Please. Stay home tonight.”

“I have to return to the Sanctum. You and Peter are always welcome-”

“But we don’t belong there, and you know it.”

Stephen’s eyes are sad, but he doesn’t open his mouth to say the words that Tony needs to hear.

For the first time, it’s a bad thing that Stephen doesn’t love him more.

It is a contest.

It’s a battle to the death.

Between saving the universe and saving their marriage.

Tony can’t even be mad.

In Stephen’s position, he’d choose the same thing.

——

“I love you, Dad.” Peter says to Stephen on one of his infrequent visits.

“I love you too, Peter.” Stephen tells him, and they hug. Tony tries to remember that the passage of time in other dimensions is different.

A bitter angry part of Tony’s mind whispers, “I love him more.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr Post](https://iwritefanficsometimes.tumblr.com/post/184098153939/dont-tell-me-you-love-me-more)


End file.
